untitled
by lazt
Summary: no one adopted so back up again edward reacts badly to harry telling him about bella rated m just in case full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary : harry try's to tell Edward the truth which is that Bella's using spells on him, Alice, esme, Carlisle, and Emmet . Edward doesn't believe him and overreacts which cause's harry's magic to apparate him to la push where Jacob imprints on him

a/n voldy doesn't come back harry goes to salem academy for wizards and graduates 5th year after james was killed harry killed Victoria before the new born army

a/n2 harry has also been living with the cullens since he was four

chapter one:the incident

harry try's to tell alice, esme, Carlisle and emmet but they just think he's lying for attention so they growl and tell him to stop lying so he decided to tell Edward it was at midnight that harry decided to tell Edward about bella,since the others were hunting.

he found Edward playing the piano "Edward" he said trying to figure out how to tell him about bella "yes harry" "I have something to tell you about bella " "what "Edward asked suspiciously "you need to break up with her" "what" Edward growled and stood threateningly "you need to break up with her shes using love spells on you and loyalty spells on mom dad alice and emmet Edward just snarled and yelled "your lying".

"I'm not you need to listen" "stop lying" Edward yelled. Eye's black with anger Edward grabbed Harry's arm and squeezed "I'm not lying ,Edward my arm your hurting me" harry yelled when Edward squeezed harder. "stop lying harry" Edward yelled and punched him.

Harry stunned Edward and started to undo bellas spell off everyone no matter where they are. Though it takes a while to where off everyone he undid the spell.

Harry's stunner didn't last much longer and Edward started choking harry,

He started coughing up blood so harry's magic stunned Edward again and apparated him to la'push .

Harry immediately changed into his animagus ,a white wolf , cause he apparated right into a wolf pack when he turned he stared at a russet brown wolf who stared right back.

Unknown to harry he had just been imprinted by Jacob black.

a/n first story should I continue and anybody up to cowriting with me


	2. Chapter 2

a/n omg I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Anyway I don't own harry potter or twilight

Chapter two: moving to la push

Harry was broken out of his trancelike state from a growl from another wolf, it was then that they all howled ,and harry howled back becoming part of the pack. A choker appeared on his neck that melded with his skin with wolves markings becoming tattoos, and the mind link opened and they knew what he was and who he was,"your harry Cullen" a voice spoke in the back of his mind "yes" he replied mentally "I am sum uley you need to meet with the elders of our tribe" "why" harry asked "you are our now a part of our pack" sam replied.

Harry agreed five minutes later, following them to sam's house harry thought about what would happen now. After a few minutes they found themselves at sam's house, with the elders they discussed the treaty and harry after the meetings harry's wounds got the better of him and he collapsed ,when they tried to help him his magic created a ward to keep them out so harry could heal.

Meanwhile at the cullens

The family came home to find Edward bound and blood on the floor and a vase shattered. Edward woke up and the spell broke on all of them ,except Rosalie and jasper,-cause it would look odd if Rosalie suddenly like her, and jasper's power would probably feel the potion on him-and Edward remembered ,and starts wondering why he loved bella, and then he realized harry was right. He told them what happened and esme started to dry panic ,while Rosalie was yelling at Edward "what have you done you idiot if he is dead or has to be turned I will kill you" rosale yelled.

Meanwhile alice Carlisle emmet and esme were felling guiltyfor not believing harry ,and jasper was trying to think where harry was. When alice tried to see him in her visions he wasn't there "I cant see him in my visions" alice cried Rosalie turned to Edward and started again"this is you and your stupid humans fault ,I'm going to kill her and then I'm going to kill you" Rosalie screamed, emmet grabbed her and tried to calm her down when Carlisle spoke "maybe hes just blocked " Carlisle tried but it didn't work. The rest of the night was spent looking all over forks for harry, not one of them thought of la push.

Back at sam's house

The pack stood and waited for an hour before deciding to rest at sams house till morning.

The next morning

The pack and elders woke to the sound of Emily and harry chatting while cooking breakfast .it was billy black who spoke first about some thing they missed last night" because of the treaty you have to move out of the Cullen house" "I guessed I will go buy a house on neutral ground " "why neutral ground " embry asked "cause I would like to have Rosalie and jasper visit. I will also transfer to the school here, and what is an imprint" asked harry,it was sam who answered "an imprint is your soulmate" "why were you talking to Jacob about it last night" "it was Jacob who spoke "can I talk to you privately harry "he asked "ok" he answered, so they walked to outside where harry put up privacy wards. "well harry i imprinted on you and I understand if you don't want to but would you like to go out with me" "Jacob its ok I would love to " when they walked inside harry spoke "I need to go buy a house I will be back later".

At forks high

after talking to the goblins of gringotts harry went to the school and transferred where his siblings saw him so he ran to the forest behind the school and apparated back to la push but left a message for Rosalie and jasper.

Harry used a spell to take his stuff from his old room at the cullens to his new house with a mesaage of what happened and that only Rosalie and jasper are allowed to visit. When they returned from school , shopping for esme,and work for Carlisle. They saw the message immediately and in one second jasper and and Rosalie were off to visit while everybody sat and if they could they would be crying. It was prof he was moving out and how badly they hurt him harry was now part of la push, and they didn't know if he ever wanted to see them again.

A/N first story how am I doing review please tell me how I can add to the story advice ideas please.

Anybody wanna cowrite please message . till next time.


	3. Chapter 3 bella finds out

A/n sorry haven't updated so long been trying to make my writing better I suck at it anyways I need a beta,

Any ideas for story pm me I need help writing and looking for co author

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize I think

Chapter three: Bella finds out

It was before Bella went to bed she felt something might happen to the enchantments she had put on the Cullen's

But she pushed it to the back of her mind and went to sleep

Three hours later

Bella woke up when she felt something shatter but didn't know what it was so ignored it to and try to back to sleep

But couldn't so she stayed up thinking of what shattered it was as the sun came that went back to sleep and missed school .

When she woke up and realized she missed school she decided to stay home and see if she could find out what shattered, when she got tired of that she went to make dinner ham and vegetables.

When she was going to sleep that she realized she hadn't checked her enchantments but figured she could do it after school tomorrow and went to sleep

Page break untitled message a title name

When she woke up the next she showered and got ready for school ate breakfast and went to school.

It was during my second class that I realized I hadn't seen the Cullen's so I decided to ask around.

I asked mike and he said he had seen them this morning and they seemed to be acting odd.

So I asked Angela and she said the same thing as did Jessica and that they ate of the school today

And I realized they're avoiding me I tried to reason that they're not but couldn't convince myself

So I tried to think about what I had done to make them avoid me I mean they couldn't have found out about the enchantments could.

"I need to go home and check them"she muttered to herself.

Fifteen minutes later

When I got home I saw that Charlie was already here so I had to hurry and try and sneak so I can check the enchantments. When I got inside Charlie saw me "hey bells how was your day today" he asked me happy that I'm home "it was fine had a test in science and math today and some homework so can I go do it Charlie"

"sure thing bells oh and mike called earlier he asked if you could call him something about your friends going to the movies" he said to me while I climbed the stairs "sure thing Charlie" I called back down to him "oh and dinners take out tonight" he called up the stairs.

When I made to my room I activated silencing spells and started to get my enchantment ball which told me all my working enchantments when she saw that all her enchantments on the cullens broke she screamed and panicked so loud that without the silencing charm coudlve been heard for miles

A/n how was this one please review tell me how I did and again need beta, co author and title name suggestions.

P.s need story ideas too, and how do you issue a challenge and yes yes I know it's still short but I need help pm me with suggestions LAZT


	4. Chapter 4 LAST ONE

Last chapter cause I don't know where to go with this I may do longer stories later if anyone wants to co write but for now here IS the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It was some time later that harry and Jacob went on a date they had dinner went for a walk and went dancing, it was when they were at harry's house that they shared there first kiss Jacob was about to leave when harry tilted his lips up and kissed him on the lips all they could think about was how nice it felt. when the kiss ended is when they noticed a pair of uncomfortable looking vampires "jasper rose "harry said and went to hug them. A few hours later after talking harry agreed to go see the rest of the family but only if Jacob could go with and they agreed,so it was then that harry offered them to stay the and they accepted .

The next day they were at the cullens talking while still hurt harry forgave them it was as they were about eat that bella arrived "you I should've known you broke my spell and know you'll pay " it was when he heard his mate threatened that Jacob shifted into his wolf "Jacob stay back "harry told him he did so reluctantly it was then that bella started throwing spells "reducto bombarda and crucio" among them harry just put up a shield and started casting also "incendio reducto aguamenti glacius explliarmus stupefy "harry said and in rapid succession the battle was over after distracting bella with the first two spells harry threw water over the floor with aguamenti then froze it with glacius ,took her wand,and stupefied her then called the aurors, when the aurors arrived he showed them his memories and they took her away.

The next morning harry made breakfast invited the pack over and they made peace with the werewolves

And everything was fun they fought trained and talked it was at the end of the day that harry said good bye and went home.

It was a week later that harry hugged Edward again.

It was a month later that Jacob moved in.

It was seven moths later that Jacob proposed and harry said yes.

The end

Sorry about it being late and short ill try and write more chapters and finish it later but for now its complete

AND PLEASE WE NEED MORE HARRY JASPER STORIES PLEASE THANK YOU.

PM ME FOR ONESHOT IDEAS.


End file.
